Recently, investigations conducted by the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health and various world-wide studies have demonstrated elevated occurrences of musculoskeletal discomforts and disorders in video display terminal (VDT) operators as compared with non-VDT workers. Statistics from these investigations and studies have shown a correlation between VDT use and shoulder, neck discomfort/pain and wrist tendinitis. However, one of the most serious of the newly emerging disorders revealed from the studies is referred to as repetitive strain injury (RSI) or cumulative trauma disorder. A form of RSI is commonly known as carpel tunnel syndrome.
RSI is believed to typically occur when a person repeats the same motion thousands of times a day. Such repeated motion typically occurs in conjunction with those professions associated with prolonged or continuous use of video display terminal keyboards, i.e. where the individual is required to type much of the day. Examples of such professions include secretaries and data processing personnel. The studies have concluded that when working on a video display terminal keyboard for prolonged periods of time, the tendons of in the user's wrists will oftentimes become inflamed and put pressure on the median nerve which resides in the area of the wrist known as the carpel tunnel. Because the VDT operator is conducting the same motions thousands of times a day when continuously typing, the injury process to which the tendons are subjected from such repeated movements constantly progresses since no opportunity is given for a natural healing process to occur. The pressure caused to the median nerve by the inflamed tendons typically causes symptoms of numbness in the fingers or severe burning sensations in the wrists, oftentimes necessitating corrective surgery to eliminate the discomfort to the individual.
In recent years, researchers have been conducting studies to determine various methods of preventing occurrences of RSI in VDT operators. In this respect, various computer manufacturers have begun to design equipment which is adapted to lower the probability of an operator developing RSI by improving the operator's position relative the VDT workstation so as to minimize stress on the wrists, forearms and shoulders. Such enhancements include the use of arm rests, wrist rests and foot rests in conjunction with the VDT workstation. Additionally, the computer screens and keyboards of the workstation are adapted to be raised or lowered by the VDT operator. In addition to the aforementioned equipment modifications, VDT operators are also trained to use easier and lighter key strokes and to take more frequent rests. Indeed, the consensus of the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health, the World Health Organization, and the American National Standards Institute is that the use of adjustable VDT workstations in combination with training on proper adjustment of the work station and periodic VDT use during the work day substantially contributes to suitable working postures which in turn provides a safer working environment for the VDT operator.
In December of 1990, the City of San Francisco enacted a VIDEO DISPLAY TERMINAL WORKERS SAFETY ORDINANCE to benefit employees whose duties include routinely performing repetitive keyboard motions four hours or more, inclusive of breaks, per shift. The ordinance makes it mandatory for employers to provide such operators with user-adjustable workstations and chairs that meet various minimum standards. Such standards include the provision of arm rests, wrist rests, and foot rests upon operator request which will enable the operator to maintain a neutral position of the wrist while at the VDT workstation keyboard.
Since estimates place the number of Americans who work on computers, i.e. VDT's, to be approximately twenty-five million, the need for providing various equipment enhancements to the VDT workstation to eliminate occurrences of RSI is of increasing importance. The present invention addresses the aforementioned concerns by providing a movable keyboard forearm, wrist and hand support device for use in conjunction with a keyboard of a VDT workstation which is adapted to decrease occurrences of RSI in VDT operators.